Stationary exercise apparatuses are used to assist children in the development of the muscles and coordination needed for walking. A typical stationary child exercise apparatus includes a seat portion that is positioned in the center of the apparatus and is at least partially surrounded by an annular-shaped activity tray. The activity tray includes toys that entertain the child. The stationary apparatus is held in a stationary position by legs that extend downwardly from the activity tray. In most stationary exercise apparatuses, the seat portion can rotate 360°, independently of the activity tray, about an axis of rotation that is defined by the center of the seat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,247 to Meeker (“the '247 Patent”) discloses a child exerciser/rocker that includes a bowl-shaped base adapted to rock in any direction, three equally spaced towers extending upwardly from the upper periphery of the base, a circular tray that is positioned on top of the towers, and a seat for receiving a child that is rotatably mounted in the center of the tray. The towers include springs to allow a child positioned in the seat to bounce with respect to the base, and the heights of the towers are adjustable. However, the base itself does not bounce and the vertical motion provided by the springs in the towers is felt by the child through the seat, and not through the child's legs. In addition, the seat and circular tray move together when the child bounces in the rocker, which may cause food or drinks on the tray to spill.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,890 to Salls (“the '890 Patent”) discloses a resilient action jumping toy that includes an upstanding, cylindrical-shaped framework with a foot-engageable platform at the bottom of the framework. Between the platform and the floor are compressible elastic energy storing means, such as compression springs, that provide oscillatory movement to the platform when a child standing on the platform jumps up and down. However, because the jumping toy does not have a seat for supporting a child over the foot engageable platform, the toy is unsuitable for small children that have not yet developed the muscles and coordination needed for standing. In addition, the compressive elastic energy storing means cannot be adjusted to increase or decrease the amount of oscillatory movement of the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,011 to Nolet (“the '011 Patent”) discloses an exerciser and playpen structure that has a trampoline like bottom surface. A child standing on the resilient surface can grip an upper frame of the structure with its hands and move its legs up and down to take advantage of the rebounding effect of the resilient surface. However, like the jumping toy of the '890 Patent, this structure does not include a seat for supporting a child that has not yet developed the muscles and coordination needed for standing, and the tension of the resilient surface cannot be increased or decreased.
Therefore, an unsatisfied need in the art exists for a stationary child exercise apparatus that is able to support a child over a resilient surface while the child develops the muscles and coordination needed for standing and walking and allows for the adjustment of a tension element of the resilient surface.